


Akito in the Snow

by Kikizoshi



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Missing Scene, Snow, fluff?, pre-ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikizoshi/pseuds/Kikizoshi
Summary: Shigure visits Akito while it's snowing.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Kudos: 14





	Akito in the Snow

A sheen of white masked the sky. Soft snow fell, layering itself carefully on branches, the excess dusting the ground. Leaves rustled. Glittery flakes sprinkled down. A bird flew, and its puffy, crimson body perched on a red-tipped finger. Its breaths--rapid, in-time with its tiny heart--calmed as the finger retreated back to huddle in the warm layers of its master’s _kimono,_ another hand and a hot breath swiftly rising to comfort the freezing finger. If the bird was warmed as well, it was a happy coincidence.

The hands’ owner, Sōma Akito, shivered minutely. She wished not to disturb the pretty creature on her finger, and devoted a majority of her strength to absolute stillness within her being. As the biting cold’s claws sunk into her nerves, a cough scratched up her throat, and a stuffy heat clustered in her nose, yet still the young woman persisted. Were a mere flake of snow to veer from its course, her bird might leave her.

Entranced, Akito failed to notice the soft pattering of wool on _t_ _atami_ until the bird stiffened, let out a high-pitched _chirp,_ and launched off her finger in a fit of fright. She stared blankly as its silhouette disappeared over the garden’s stone wall.

“Ah, did I scare it off?” Akito’s visiter, Sōma Shigure, sat next to her on the smooth wooden porch, and let out a small chuckle. “My bad.”

Akito let her hands fall to her lap. A frown creased the corners of her mouth--a hateful expression, which Shigure sighed at the sight of, but otherwise didn’t mention.

“Lovely weather,” he commented instead.

“It’s _cold,_ ” Akito complained. “And grey. It’s boring.”

“Is that so?...” Shigure gazed absently around the zen garden. Akito wasn’t necessarily wrong, he decided. In the small clearing, any sight worth mentioning consisted of thin, tall strips of white along the tops winding rocks and bigger, lumpy chunks of stone jutting out from the centres of spirals. Above, a thick paste of chalky grey made up the entire sky, and all he saw was a vast, endless nothing. The only would-be colour--a small tree hugging the far wall, green in any other season--let itself, too, be shrouded in winter.

“Well, that’s one way to look at it,” Shigure said, peering with amusement at Akito through the corner of his eyes.

“What other way would you have me put it?” Akito snapped. “It’s dull and freezing. That’s all.”

“Mm, yes, it must be so…” Shigure smiled slyly.

Akito, thoroughly fed up, jerked her arm, as though to grab Shigure’s hair, but, as before, it fell uselessly to her side a moment later. She silently glared at him instead.

“Hm, what’s this? You like when I agree with you, don’t you? What has you so upset now-”

“Shut up!” Akito screamed, brows furrowing and teeth bared. Her breath came out uneven and forced. Surprisingly, Shigure seemed to listen. He quietly raised a hand to his mouth and dragged a line across it, twisting his wrist at the end to ‘lock’ his words away. Gently, with his other hand, he took hers, and placed an imaginary ‘key’ on her palm, closing her fingers reverently over it. Akito’s lips trembled.

She clenched her fist tightly, and leaned into him.

“Oh my, what’s this? So soon?” Shigure smiled indulgently. Akito pushed closer. 

“It’s _cold._ ”


End file.
